Sports Brings Out the Worst in People
by Geo
Summary: A one shot fanfic...unless I decide otherwise. *shrugs* Anyways, yes...I take the GW boys out to a hockey game. Will they ultimately behave or will it turn out to be a total disaster? Find out today on Cardcaptors...Uh...sorry, I uploaded this while wa


Yo

Yo! This is Geo, once again to torment you all! Well, not really. Okay, first thing: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. There. That's it.

Oh, by the way...I don't own 'Good Ol' Time Rock & Roll' or any of the other songs. Plus, I don't own Disney. Oh, and one more thing. I do not own the MB Moose or the Chicago Wolves. Duh...

So, where'd I get the idea for this fanfic? Well, pretty damn simple. I went to a Moose game the other night with a friend and we were discussing how sports brings out the worst in people. (Believe me...I play basketball myself and I get kinda...crazy...just ask Cherry) Anyways, so, I was wondering "How would the calm, cool and collected boys from GW would react to a night watching one of the most entertaining sports around...HOCKEY! So, enjoy!

**Sports Brings Out the Worst in People**

Another boring day...nothing to do...

A group of guys were sitting in a living room. Heero was sitting at his computer doing only Heaven knows what. Duo was trying to beat Wufei at a Playstation game while Quatre kept on giving advice to both parties. Trowa sat reading, slightly amused. Suddenly, the door jerked open. A teenage girl with brown hair and glasses ran into the room. Quatre looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Geo. We were wondering where you went off to."

"Hey, did you get food? I'm starving! You have no decent food in this house!" Said Duo, not taking his eyes off this TV screen. Geo simply rolled her eyes.

"No, your highness, I didn't get you more food. Holy shoot, how the hell can you possibly fit all that food into you?" She asked sarcastically. Duo shrugged.

"Talent, I guess."

Geo sighed. "Whatever. Well, I got something better than food. I think you guys will enjoy it. You boys don't have anything to do this evening, do you?"

Heero glared at her. "Guess."

Geo laughed. "Stupid me...um...wild guess, but no. Well, not for long! You all have plans now!"

Trowa looked up from his book. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, well, you know how there's the Playoffs right now, right?"

All the guys stared at her with blank faces. She groaned. "Hockey playoffs. You know, the Manitoba Moose vs. the Chicago Wolves. Best out of seven." At their never changing blank stares, she sighed. "Fine. There are hockey playoffs right now. The Moose are playing against the Wolves. We're going."

Duo was the first to react. "A hockey game? WOO-HOO! Yeah! I love that sport!"

Wufei glared at him. "You can't even play the sport, Maxwell. You've never watched a hockey game. How the hell..."

Duo interrupted him by rambling on. "Wow, we can buy cool stuff like popcorn and drinks and cotton candy and t-shirts...as long as they have them in black because I am NOT getting it in white or something like that...."

Geo looked up from the tickets she was holding. "Oh! That reminds me, it's a white out! So, you gotta wear white."

The boys looked up (except Wufei) and said in unison, "NO."

Geo stepped back some more. One death glare was bad enough. Four death glares simultaneously was almost too much for her, calm and cool as she was. Wufei still hadn't said anything but put the controller down and walked away to his own bedroom.

Duo grinned suddenly. "How about Cherry? Is she coming along?" Geo shrugged. "She couldn't. Dance class. She's really sorry and all."

Duo sighed, somewhat disappointed, which made Geo grin. He glared at her, but since Geo was pretty used to all of the glares by now she just smiled back.

"We'll be leaving in half an hour. I'm going to change. You guys better be wearing at least a white t-shirt when I get back!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half and hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geo walked out of her room, wearing her khakis and a white t-shirt. "Hey hey, let's get going!" She looked around at the boys. They were still wearing the same priest outfit, the same green shirts, the same (*shudder*) pink shirts with (*shudder*) purple vests. 

"Didn't I say that this was a _white out_?" Four death glares met that statement. (Yes, even sweet little Quatre. No one gets between him and his pink shirt) Geo nervously cleared her throat. "Um, better question...has anyone seen Wufei?"

Suddenly, Wufei appeared in that (*shudder*) white outfit of his. Geo squealed, ran up to him and hugged him. "YOU'RE WEARING WHITE, JUST LIKE I SAID!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the coolest one of the whole group!" She glared a death glare of her own at the other GW boys. 

Wufei pushed her away from him, crossing his arms. "Get away from me, onna. You forgot to do the laundry and this is all I had to wear." Geo looked at him in disgust and she could hear a chuckle from where Duo was sitting. She didn't even bother with the glare. 

"WHAT? AM I THE MAID AROUND HERE?!?! OOOH...you are ALL going to pay...I may even get Cherry in here....heh heh, she'll be happy to oblige." Geo said evilly. She brightened at the thought. Grabbing her keys (A/N Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't have my license yet, not even my learners...but screw it, it's fandom!) she raced outside to where her car was parked. 

"Alrighty then! Let's rock 'n roll!" She cried. Reluctantly, since they were locked out of the house, they walked to the car. 

"Geo," said they ever thinking and planning Quatre. "How are we all going to fit into your car?" Geo sighed, exasperated. 

"Listen, my poor little innocent friend. You will fit." 

"But--" 

"No. You WILL fit." She looked at her clock and glanced back at the guys. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for. We want to get there in time for the first period, don't we? GET IN." 

Now, even though Geo could sort of not take four death glares, they could NOT take her death glare. Besides, she had Cherry, the Queen of Pranks on her side. They were not about to take their chances. You never know what she has up her sleeve...literally. 

"Well, whatever. I am NOT sitting beside Maxwell," grumbled Wufei. 

"HA! I don't want to sit beside you either, Wufei..." 

"SHUT UP AND GET INTO THE CAR!" 

They climbed in, Quatre quickly climbing into the front seat. 

"No fair! Why does he--" 

"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei said as he cut Duo off. He, Heero, Duo and Trowa were left to squish in the back. (A/N: I do NOT mean that in a hentai way) 

"I specifically said I did NOT want to sit beside Maxwell." 

"Will you shut up, Wu-Man? I'm getting pretty pissed off." 

"I wouldn't care if you got pissed off, I could kick your ass any time..." 

Quatre, Trowa, and Heero covered their ears as Geo cranked up her sound system so that "Good Ol' Time Rock and Roll" was playing as loud as technically possible. She calmly turned it back down and kept on driving, grinning. Her plan succeeded. Nothing like Bob Seger blaring from your stereo to get people to shut up. She hummed along, quite content that the boys _stayed_ quiet. 

After a while, they arrived at the parking space right by the arena. Geo shut off the ignition and stepped out of her car, reminding them to lock the door. Once they were all successfully out, she handed them their tickets. 

"Don't loose these. The shows sold out and if you loose them, you're walking home." She said, turning towards the arena. Duo looked up from his ticket.

"All the way? Man, are you crazy?! You live half way across town from this place."

Geo grinned evilly. "I know, Duo. The perfect threat for people as out of shape as you."

"Out of shape? Whatever...hey, Wu-Man, what seat do you have?"

"Why should you care?" Wufei said, hiding his ticket. Geo, who just so happens to be a naturally fast walker, looks back at the group.

"LOOK, MOVE IT! WE HAVE TO GET THERE NOW! I DO NOT WANT TO MISS THE INTRODUCTIONS OF THE PLAYERS!"

The boys, fearing for their lives, rushed so that they were at least closer to Geo. They passed the entrance, giving their tickets and hurried towards their section, 12a. Duo was, of course, busy declaring what stuff he would like to buy.

"Oh, that looks cool...OOH! PRETZELS! I just love pretzels! Can I get some?"

"No," Geo said, looking at the signs that showed the sections.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Puh-lease?"

Geo looked over at him. "Look, if I promise to buy them after the first period, then will you shut up?" Duo considered this with great thought.

"Sure, why not!" He chuckled insanely. "Everything is at my fingertips! Bwahahaha!"

Geo, pretty used to his...insane laugh...and ignored him. She turned the corner and went up to their seats. "Ah...6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11. Okay, I'm Seat 11!"

Duo pouted. "Why do you get the best seat?"

Geo shrugged. "Perhaps...my money?" She giggled happily. "Anyways, from here I can see Cory Cyrenne better. Oooh...number 10! Um..."

The GW boys looked at her. They didn't usually see her so...**happy**. Quatre pouted slightly. It was almost like he was...slightly jealous. He sighed and sat down beside her with Duo beside him then Wufei, Trowa and finally Heero.

"Why do you always have to get me the aisle seats, Geo?" Heero grumbled.

Geo, who had returned to her normal self, looked back at him. "Stop complaining. The aisle seat is cool!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. Wufei and Duo were grumbling at each other. Like usual. "Will you guys shut up?! Ooh, if you make a scene here in a public place, you know I will personally kick your..."

She said no more as the announcer came on. "Oooh! He's coming!" She giggled. Quatre once again pouted, crossing his arms. Duo smirked. 

"Don't worry, dude. She'll be over it in a couple of minutes. Then she'll be all yours." 

Quatre blushed and muttered something incoherently. However, Duo's theory was correct. After #10 was out, she started muttering, "I hope he plays better this game. He played pretty damn crappy last time. Hey Quatre, were you there when they played last time? No, sorry, you weren't. Whatever. It was a good game. Finally, the game's starting!"

Geo, being the sports freak she is, settled in to watch the game. The boys looked at each other. This was sure to be one boring night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the First Period~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**And that ends the first period, the Wolves leading 1-0**" Said the announcer as Duo got up and stretched. He had to admit, the game was pretty interesting. The Moose were putting up a pretty good fight.

"So Geo, are we going? Please? You promised! Pleeeeaaassseee!" Geo said a few choice swears and checked her wallet.

"Fine, I can get you a pretzel and a drink. You have to provide the money for everything else. Man, you guys are going to make me broke. There goes all my money from the past couple of baby-sitting jobs..." She stood up and walked down the ramp, the boys following her. After buying everyone their stuff, they went back to their seats. "If you guys spill or anything, I will have to kick your..." Geo started to mumble, putting her wallet back into her pocket. She sat down and ate her pretzel and sipped her coke. Quatre looked over at Duo, who had bought some M&M's.

"Duo, do you think I can have a few."

"NO!"

"But--" That's all Quatre got since Duo looked at him with the same possessed look Cherry sometimes got. "Um, that's okay. I'll just get some from Geo...." He leaned over to her, whispering, "Man, that's weird..."

Geo shrugged. "Meh, candy can do that to a person."

Wufei, overhearing the conversation, added, "I thought that only happened to onnas during that time of the month."

Trowa coughed nervously. He knew where this was going. He had a sister who WAS a knife-thrower. Never mention that sort of thing around them.

Geo smiled sweetly. "Heero, can I borrow your gun?" He looked over at her.

"Although I would've usually said yes, I think I won't this time."

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN--Ooh! The game's back on!" She said, returning to herself again. Trowa sighed a sigh of relief and said to Wufei, "You are a pretty lucky guy, Wufei."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd Period~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO YOU STUPID *censored* DON'T PASS TO HIM PASS TO THE OTHER GUY! ARGH! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN?" Screamed Trowa as the game went on. The Moose were still loosing, this time 4-1.

Geo was scared. She had never been that scared in her life. All the boys were standing up, calling "advice" to the players. Twice the security guards came over to warn them to settle down. Geo was almost hoping to get kicked out. She had to wrestle each of the boy's guns (she didn't know WHY she didn't check for them BEFORE she left) and once for Wufei's katana. She hoped that if anything like this happened to, let's say, Wufei or Duo, she would at least have Trowa, Quatre and Heero to help out. But nooooo. All of them were going insane. All of them were crazy maniacs. She checked the scoreboard. Only 1 minute left to go. She was okay. She could survive 1 minute.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! COME ON, KEEP ON GOING! NO NO NO! STUPID BAKA, THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO THE GOAL!" Heero cried, his face masked with rage.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID *censored* WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING HOCKEY?!?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE *censored* GAME! GET ME A HOCKEY STICK AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO PLAY! *censored* *censored* *censored* *censored*" Screamed Duo.

"INJUSTICE! YOU CALL THAT A PLAY? MY GUNDAM COULD PLAY BETTER THAN THAT! RELENA COULD PLAY BETTER THAN THAT! MY GRANDMOTHER'S 2ND COUSIN COULD PLAY BETTER THAN THAT!" 

Geo groaned as Wufei attempted to get out of his chair. Luckily, Geo had found some rope and tied all their legs to their chairs in attempt to not get anyone hurt.

The buzzer went and the announcer started saying the usual end of the game speeches.

"WHAT?!?!?! IT'S OVER?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! THAT WAS CHEAP, THEY DIDN'T EVEN WIN!!!!"

Geo hid her face in her hands as people passed, giving her strange looks. This...this..._insanity_...had to end...**NOW**. She pulled out her gun, switched of the safety and pointed it to Quatre's head.

"Dear dear Quatre...I love you and all...just shut up or I will pull the trigger. And you will die." With that, Quatre suddenly sat down. "There you go, Quatre. That's it. Just calm down and **stay** calm."

She did the same to each GW boy until they were all sitting, looking frightened. She smiled. Yup, Cherry would have been proud of her.

"All right now. Are we all calm? Good. We are going to get out of the arena. We are going to get into my car. We are going to drive to my house. And when we get to my house, we are going to put on some nice Disney movies so we can all stay calm." 

She bent down and untied them all from their chairs. In single file, they followed her out of the section, weaving in and out of people.

"Hey, I didn't get my t-shirt. Can I get one now?" Duo suddenly said.

"NO," Geo replied fiercely.

"Fine then...hey, I'm not going to sit beside Wufei. He smells funny."

"Shut up, braided baka," Wufei growled.

Geo smiled. Yup, everything was back to normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Geo and Cherry's residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geo flopped down on the sofa beside Cherry. She had just finished settling the boys in front of the TV downstairs with a bowl of popcorn. Cherry looked at her and chuckled.

"So?" She asked. Geo looked at her.

"So what?"

"How did the game go?"

"Well, fine...everything was just fine...until the boys went crazy on me." Geo laughed a small, weary laugh. "I now know how it must have felt like when we were on the same basketball team."

Cherry looked her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I now see that sports truly brings out the worst in people. You should have seen them! Even **Trowa** was going insane on me."

Cherry laughed nervously. Geo narrowed her eyes. "What did you do, Cherry?"

She smiled nervously and said, "Well, I know you wanted to go see that Goldeyes game so I...bought tickets to the game for you, me and...the Gundam boys."

Geo looked at her. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground.

"Geo? Geo...Geo, wake up! Holy...it must've been really bad! She fainted!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Geo: Bwahahahaha! That's what happens! Believe me, it's freaky. I don't ever remember how I act during a game. Something comes over you...kind of like becoming a werewolf. Whoa...

So, yes! That's my fic! Yeah, okay. So I skipped the 2nd period. I had to get this fic over and done with! Before the game was so frickin' long! 

So, yeah...I'd better get started on my other CCS one, shouldn't I? *Geo dodges a couple of daggers and other sharp and shiny objects* Um...I'll take that as a hint...

So, I hope you liked this! Bwahahaha!


End file.
